Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lollipops and the manufacturing of lollipops.
Related Art
Conventional candy products such as lollipops have broad appeal to consumers. However, conventional candy products are typically consumed while the wrapping and other accoutrements are discarded. For example, the wrapper and stick of a lollipop is discarded after the lollipop is consumed. Additionally, conventional candy products suffer from a lack of association with high fashion and desirable personal accessories. Therefore, what is needed is a new lollipop that includes re-usable components and has desirable fashion and personal accessory elements.